buh bye
by azumanga.dioh
Summary: OK yada yada yada and find out for your self and there are three things I will say 1. Lucy x harem 2. I don't own fairy-tale or bleach cause if I did there would be a lot more couples 3. see ya later girl scouts(its a practice so please give advice)
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one**

.

Lucy POV

It was was a normal day. At least as normal as you can get around the famous Fairy-tale. There was a gigantic brawl in the middle of the guild, Cana was drinking out of barrel fullfull of booze at the bar, Nab at the request bored lazing around like always, and Mira at the bar serving booze. and I well, It looked like I was taking a nap but I have a secret actually. Momma was a soul reaper from the soul society. So I guess I'm a half breed with the ability to pop out of my body and go into soul reaper form whenever I want. It's been pretty handy when I want information but people won't spill. Nobody in the guild knows except first, My spirit's, and Bixlow. Also nobody knows I can switch dimension's to. I think that part is because of magic but meh. I mean it already happens so why should I learn what makes me able to. So any way I was in the guild on the second floor railing looking down at my nakama. I'm so glad I decided to join the guild, here everyone loves everyone and it doesn't matter how weak or strong you are. "Hey guy's you know how Lissana came back?" was that Natsu? "Yeah, why?" that's gray, wander what the "Well I was wandering if we could ask her to join?" "But then there's to many team members and pay will run low between six of us." "That's the point, you know how Luce's always having to be saved?" "Yeah, you mean ask her to leave?" "ha ha ha" I laugh so hard for team Natsu to hear, oop's "who was that?" "oh it was me." I respond even though they won't hear. " Any way, yeah so should I ask her or do you guys want to?" they respond they want Natsu to. all of them agree, even gray adds that it's because I'm weak. 'They should know not to speak bad behind people's back, they never know if their listening or not.' I laugh again. I know I should go to my apartment, but I just keep laughing on and on.

 **At Lucy's apartment** After I got over my _weird_ laughing fit, I flash stepped to my apartment. They got there after five minutes in my body. My bag was already packed, for when they "give the new's" cause after the news I was planning to quit for awhile and go to the soul society. "Hey Lucy ... what's with the bag's?" " Before you talk bad behind someone's back, you should make sure if their around. "I laughed." So I decided that after you came I'd say that I'm going to a friend's dimension for a while, so see ya sucker's " I said and put my middle finger up while sticking my tounge out. I willed my insignia to disappear and tellaported the hell out of there while having a weird but enjoyable laugh.

 **Back at Lucy's apartment** Natsu's POV

How...Why...When? "What, how did she know?" ice prick says"She said she was there Popsicle pervert." I say. "Wanna go?" "Yeah I wanna go." then our heads are whacked together by erza." Focus! her guild Mark disappeared which means she's going to be visiting that friend of hers for awhile.

 **I must say that is better than my last fics so YEAH**


	2. change of plans

**Lucy POV**

I teleported to the squad ten barracks and went straight to the head caption to announce I'd be staying here for a while. so I flash step over to his office and walk in the door. '' Hey caption, how ya doing? " I say trying to sound like nothing is wrong. " Lucy, why are you back?" "um, ... I thought I'd stop by and ... you know avoid them for a decade or so cause they kinda betrayed me and so they could deal with a hollow I thought ... so um I have to see the new one of the new ... so see ya." "Lucy go back there and kill the hollow's,you can avoid them sure just do your job." "Fine, see ya" I said with a pout. "That girl..." he said shaking his head as I left. I teleported back and saw they weren't in my place anymore. I popped out of my body after summoning Virgo and asked if she would store it there. As I walked through town I noticed how depressed everything looked. I walked to fairy-tale enjoying the silence that came with the depression. once I got there no one looked happy as I went up to bixlow and asked what was wrong and he stated " Everyone misses cosplayer." I looked at him surprised '' Weird. I guess the team told you guys?" "yup" I was looking around and spotted mocrov drinking. " I'm in town on a job. I get reassigned in a decade sadly. " " See you fuckers soon!" and _the I noticed a hollow outside_. I face palmed. of course, now I have to fight it or... I smirked . "time for some fun fairy's. So I let out spiritual pressure and went back into fairy-tale. then I came running at it with my zanpacto and cut it's mask and scream" **WORK SUCKS"** then run out laughing my ass off. ***smirk* mwa ha ha ha ha**


	3. unexpected and unwelcomed guest

'It's going to be a long decade.' Lucy thought as she was sitting on top of her old house at night. She watched as the people of magnolia just walked around like there was nothing wrong. She was enjoying the crisp air. She was happy because her body was inside the bedroom below her and so no one could interup-" HEY, Lucy! " of course, ichigo had to come here now. I gave an annoyed smile "What kurosaki?" I stated clearly annoyed. "Caption commander said you needed some assistance here." Of course. " **_No I don't_**." _fuck you ichigo, fuck you._ "Sorry it's a order, no choice."

"bha, fuck orders just go around town in your body _and **get caught by those fairy basterd's.** " _i said spitting their name out, giving a murderous aura while doing so to. "Okay, I'm leaving." he stuttered in terror. I smirked at his terror despite my bad at the moment. Once he flash stepped out of here I laid down on the roof _'have I really gone soft, god mother fucking I have. '_ . I chuckled, feeling the deep hatred already trying to convince me to give control to the hallow inside of me. _like giving control to you will help anything, I'll lose control and force me to spend time with the emotionless orange headed freak more._ I have to stay sane. that beast will attack soon and try to gain control, ... and sadly they will kill me if I give in to the sickly addictive freedom that madness gives you. So addictive once you've had a taste your left starving for more. A taste so good it's

bound to be wrong. Then I remembered that the first time I had a taste of it. It was when my beloved mother had died, and because she had died my father became abusive. The second time there was even more insanity because I had broken Aquarius's key and I had known her longer and loved her just as much as I had loved Mama. Most people wouldn't still be sane after having two frightening but enjoyable encounter's with madness, but the key is to have a strong mind. _Why did I sacrifice Aquarius if all there going to do is hurt me? **AND** weaken my mind!_ _Letting my hollow out for a bit isn't a crime ... right? But then again the orange headed idiot is going to catch me before I attack **at least** Natsu, knowing my luck, so fuck. _Then I giggle and think _but if I were to go inside the guild and attack, he would be a little to late to stop me. So then I can revert back to shinigami form and say there was a hollow in here and I defeated it so I can prove to him I can be in magnolia by my self and also get revenge._ I laughed again. _I wonder if the laughing fits were do to me going insane, or something else._ As I walked to the fairy scum, I thought about killing Natsu just to let him be devoured by the monster's that are masked, and surprising enough, that are persuasive enough to try to get them selves in control by using words. At least my hollow is. As I arrived I felt like a hollow was near by. _I'll be nice and let him handle it._ I stepped into the guild, and guess what? It was I fairy-tale. I groaned as I flash stepped on the ugly things head. I mean it looked like a dog had a three some with a cow and a duck, and had this monster. Well any way once I was on it's head I split the mask open, thus killing it. After I was done I saw ichigo in shinigami form watching it fade away into dust bound for the soul society. I laughed and said " To late slow poke, now go back cause I don't need any help. " " Than why were you near here?" "ummm, doing round's?" I said trying to sound the least bit convincing. " Try again, and bad Lucy." he said wracking me on the back of the head then, oh so rudely dragging me by the back of my uniform out of the guild. _there confusion and torture sounds wonderful doesn't it?_ of course cue the hollow now please. _You could hear more of it, and inflict it upon them. You could, and all you would have to do is stop fighting the insanity._ I ignored my hollow and started to yell at ichigo, cause I could handle magnolia alone, and not harm the basterd's. " **YA DAMN MANGO, I CAN HANDLE MY SELF SO LET ME GO!** " "NO" he said in a stern voice. " fucking mango pervert." I mumbled "What was that?" he asked surrounded by a scary aura. "Nothing!" I squeaked . _like I said a lllooonnnggg decade is ahead of me._


End file.
